Darasuum
Born through Dark deitic Rituals and the blood of Rastan, the Dark Elves are an interesting sight to behold, and considered to be a beauty unlike any other for more than just looks. History The Darasuum, or in the common tongue, "Children of Eternity," are an anomaly of the world. Some cultures paint them as devils in disguise, while others openly welcome them among their ranks. What is known is that it was their own blood that formed the tainted and deformed goddess Irilin, and it was the Dark Elves who managed the Church's inquisitions and assassins over the years. When Rastan experimented upon the world, the partially tainted god created the Orcs and Darasuum initially as experiments, and later to act as its rulers. For many years they did just this as Rastan grew and grew, their empires far exceeding any ever created by an Elf. It is said that there were countries composed mostly of towns and cities outside of their farmlands at one point, and their ancient technologies were beyond comprehension. Those times were eternities ago though before the first cataclysm ever rocked the foundations of the modern world. It was during this time that Rastan consumated his love with a Darasuum general, and the two produced an offspring, a beautiful girl the likes of which could compete with Loranna herself. She had thousands of suiters, and through her father's will she gained deityhood. As the tales go though, this woman would later become Irilin the broodmother. It is perhaps for this reason that Devils seem to share an almost kinship with Dark Elves, even when they wish to kill them. In a fit of rage, Rastan caused the first cataclysm to take place, and what few Dark Elves managed to encapsulate themselves in powerful magics to survive the slaughter did so at the loss of their cities, their technology, their magic, and so much more. They were reduced to nearly ash, and, as Dark Elvish lore puts it, it was this growing morbid feeling and hatred towards their creator that turned their skin to its dark browns, greys, and blacks (though some suggest this developed as a natural camoflauge mechanism after the first Cataclysm). Like the Elves after the second cataclysm, the Darasuum would never again reach their full height in power, but unlike the Elves, they were alright with this, and eventually came to forgive (or at least accept) Rastan. It is this long lineage and long lifespans that have made many a Dark Elf a tempered fellow, and a powerful foe. Many village stories claim they lack morals for one reason or another, but those of the cities and who have lived near them describe the Dark Elf as a kind, well-meaning spirit who just happens to have a lot of pent-up lust and lack of inhibitions. Dark Elves are one of the oldest races, matched only by Orcs. The only beings that have walked on the earth longer than them are grotesque monsters and Dragons. Physiology Darasuum have skin tones that range from dark tan, to brown, and grey to black, with many of the grey/black variety having a mildly purplish tone. Their hair tones typically lack pigments and possess a white or grey quality, though some are born with mildly purplish or yellowish grey hair. Some Dark Elves dye their hair black or blonde for various reasons, but this is not a genetic trait. Their eyes are always Red, Varying shades of Violet, or Yellow, and are collected by less savory groups and people as trophies. Dark Elves typically stand anywhere from elvish height to human height in length. There is some level of sexual dimorphism between Darasuum males and females. Males are typically built thinner and taller in such a way that makes them appear like a standard Elf, and makes the use of polearms and long bows favorable. Females on the other hand range quite a bit more in height and shape, with some seeming to fit more in-line with the Elvish phenotype while others appear more in-line with a human phenotype but slightly slimmer and shorter. Dark Elves typically live to be 400, though those who have taken up magic tend to live far longer than that. It is hard to tell a Dark Elf's age, as they don't typically begin to show signs of aging until about their last 50 years of life when their skin begins to wrinkle and eyesight typically begins to fail them. Random Fact: While Elvish ears are only capable of twitching with effort and are otherwise stationary, Darasuum's ears are mobile and change direction and appearance based on sound and how they feel, such as turning downwards when upset, or back when angered. It is difficult for most Dark Elves to control this. Culture While integrated quite well into Human culture, many Dark Elves still hold fast to isolated villages and towns. They are equally comfortable both above ground and underground, and are a welcome sight- especially in Orcish encampments. The Darasuum are not particularly xenophobic so much as preferring to stick to their own kind. This, however, can be quite difficult as only 1/4th of their population tends to be male. To this end, Males are considered a valuable commodity, especially among pureblood Dark Elves, and they tend to stick around their home town while preferring a much more stable lifestyle compared to their female bretheren. Dark Elves become sexually mature some time between the age of seven and thirteen depending on various factors, but are not considered true adults until their twenties. As a race they are known to be much more sexually active (a byproduct of their past), and capable of using sexual magics such as witchcraft far more easily than the other races are. Despite their libido, however, a good portion of Darasuum are shy about such matters. Dark Elves tend to be monogamous. They prefer to only maintain one relationship at a time (even if said relationship only lasts a single night), and when they do finally take a life partner, they tend to stay with said partner, and only said partner (even if said partner can't fulfill their libido needs). There have been many a story of a widowed Dark Elf (whether the spouse was a Darasuum or otherwise) who refused to remarry or court others long after their spouse had passed away. All this being said, it is not considered socially taboo for a married Dark Elf to request "help" releiveing stress from a fellow Darasuum maiden. Parenthood is an interesting subject among Darasuum. Having has such a close relationship with Orcs for so long, Dark Elves are borderline infertile. It can take months if not years for a Dark Elven couple to produce offspring, and with other races such as Humans and Orcs, the chances only improve slightly. Such relationships almost always produce a Dark Elven child. It is not unheard of for a Darasuum couple to "hire" (or kidnap) a Human to help them conceive a child (one of the few times Dark Elves break their monogamy). When a child is officially conceived, the mother becomes the focus of the Dark Elven community, and is typically doted upon. A pregnancy can last as long as two years, during which time the mother is protected by the village/community/tribe in much the same way as in Orcish culture. When the child is born, it is usually cause to celebrate, and the whole community will come to congratulate the mother, the clergy blessing the child for good health. The community will continue to train and raise the child as they grow up. Many Dark Elves still feel drawn to their creator, despite the horrors he evoked on them eons ago. Thus, Dark Elves are much more likely to support The Three Chains than the Four Aspects. Many feel that Cara and Myn copied their image in the creation of Elves, and feel a certain sense of jealousy/pride when the twins get brought up in conversation. Overall, Darasuum are encouraged to experiment and learn as much as they can about the world before settling down and enjoying the beauty of life. They are taught to be accepting (if not cautious) of others, and to be able to hold their own in the world. Half Darasuum If Half Elves are a rarity, Half Darasuum are pretty much an impossibility. Between their infertility, extreme chance of producing a Dark Elf child, and various other factors, it should be considered impossible for all intents and purposes. A half-Darasuum, Half-Orc could potentially be conceived, but such a child would almost certainly die in the first ten years of life due to health complications, or would suffer extreme defects which would make them more or less unplayable anyways. Mechanics Darasuum receive the following template to be applied, regardless of class. HP: -1 MP: +6 +2 Stealth at night/in the dark -2 Stealth during the day/in the light (Stealth bonus/penalty null if wearing a hooded cloak or similar garbs) +3 Sexual Arts/Seduction -3 Vs. Sexual Grapples -3 Vs. Stares in public (E.G. harder to be rogue-like without something like a hooded cloak to hide your heritage when in civilized society) +1 Spot/Listen -1 Vs. poison/Unconsciousness One (1) bonus Sexual Spell regardless of class. +1 concentration bonus with witchcraft Bonus Technique: Friend of Orcs- Orcs will automatically consider you a friend due to your Dark Elf heritage, and allow you into their enclaves without supervision/fees. Does not apply to Orgs (Orcs who follow The Unnamed One). Restrictions: May not use heavy two-handed weapons (such as a Great Axe or Claymore) Restricted Classes: Adventurer, Shaman (Dark Witch might as well be restricted unless you start out worshipping T.U.O. or Irilin since you'll be walking a fine line between corruption spells and getting a corruption penalty if it gets too high). Note: Dark Elves get some kickass bonuses, but many penalties as well. Reccomended that players not take this race unless they are experienced with tabletop-style RPGs/staying true to the character type, despite whatever Drow fetish they might have. Category:Races